


Ignite

by pirrip



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirrip/pseuds/pirrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody lost as much as Mikoto did that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite

Mikoto never imagined that he would have become the Red King, and having that title was never of any importance to him. 

What was important was the family that he was able to create because of it. What was important was Homra, and he didn't have to ask to know that everyone else felt the same. While those sparks and flames they wielded were only seen by others as a weapon, to Homra, they meant so much more.

Those sparks are what started it all, and what have been with them through the worst and the best. They encompassed the fire and passion that everyone had for Homra. They were more than just teammates, they were family, and it was all thanks to Mikoto.

The universe was very unfair in how its gears meshed and worked together. Mikoto was the one who kept them all together, kept them out of trouble. He was the one who shared his warmth with everyone. Yet as much as they wanted to, nobody could give anything back to Mikoto.

While being a King had a whole different level of power and prestige, it also placed those individuals in their own separate world. It was never a choice on the kings' part, their isolation was an inescapable fact. 

As much as Tatara's death hurt everybody in Homra, nobody lost as much as Mikoto did that day. Because when all the red spilled out of Tatara, Mikoto felt his spark falter for the first time. It was as if something in the dark was clawing at his life, at Homra's life, and it got what it wanted.

Ever since then keeping the spark alive was something he had to actively seek out. Over the course of one night it had gone from a natural instinct to something he couldn't bear to have. But he had to bear it anyways, because who else could keep Homra's fire burning besides him?

He hated having to be the one that everyone looked up to, the one that had to stay strong through all of this. Tatara — the one he had shared his warmth with from the start, the one who did not use his spark yet could light up the bar like no one else, the one whose passion was so intense that made it difficult for him to take his afternoon naps — had abandoned him.

He wished that he could hate Tatara, but he couldn't. It was _his_ fault. _He_ wasn't worthy. But as he sat beside Tatara's body, he couldn't help but feel his rage swell up inside him. And in a last desperate attempt to bring the life back to this bar, to this family, Mikoto gave all his fire to the one guy who, despite not being a King, had a fire that undoubtedly rivaled his.

But there would be no more of Tatara's spark...

or blood, or bone, or ash.


End file.
